


Family all the time

by MadewithStars



Series: Peter Stark:Biological Child [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Menstruation, Penny Parker - Freeform, Period Cramps, Periods, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: Penny is having really bad cramps but her parents are there to take care of her
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark:Biological Child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124180
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Family all the time

**Author's Note:**

> I love domestic Pepper and Tony. Also the boy Leo is supposed to be a boy version of Liz soo ya. Comments and kudos please

Penny was slumped over her desk at school. She had one one arm holding her head up, and one arm around her abdomen. These were the worst cramps she has had in awhile. She usually had bad ones but not as bad as this. 

‘You ok Pen?’ Ned asked her. ‘Your face is really pale.’ 

‘Ya, you look like you’re about to keel over.’ MJ added. Both of her friends sounded worried, but Penny was Spider girl she could deal with some period cramps.

‘I’m fine guys, but I think I need to go to the bathroom.’ She told him. She raised her hand for the teacher to call on her. 

‘Yes Ms.Parker?’ 

‘May I go to the restroom?’ 

The teacher nodded for her to go ahead. When she stood up she felt really light headed so she took a second to steady herself. When she was ready to move she began her journey. She headed straight to the first open stall and locked it. And before she knew it she was puking. 

She gagged and choked a bit. She threw up because she was in so much pain. When she was done she flushed the toilet and sat on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried a little bit. She always had really bad cramps but this has been the worst it’s been for a while. 

She sat on the floor crying for what seemed like forever. After a while she heard the bathroom door open ‘Pen? You ok?’ 

Thank Thor it was just MJ. Penny opened the stall door and sat back down. 

‘Oh Pen, let’s go to the nurses office.’ 

Penny nodded. That sounded nice, because she just really wanted to go home and spend time with her parents. 

MJ helped her off of the floor and gave a steadying hand on her back. They walked down the hallway to the school office. When they got there the nurse saw the two and how pale Penny looked and got up to help them.

‘Hey girls, what’s wrong?’ 

‘I’m cramping really bad and I threw up in the bathroom.’ 

The nurse put a hand on her forehead. ‘Oh honey I’m sorry, let’s call your parents.’ 

MJ helped Penny lay down on the cot and the nurse called Penny’s parents. 

‘Ok sweetie your mom says she’ll be here soon. Your dad was in a meeting but she said he’ll be out of it by the time you get home.’ 

Penny nodded and the nurse dismissed MJ to go back to class. MJ waved bye to her and left the Nurses office. The pain didn’t go away but Penny was able to doze since she knew her mom would come pick her up. 

Before she could tell she felt someone pushing her hair behind her ear and rubbing a thumb up and down her cheek bone. She opened her eyes and saw her moms comforting and beautiful blue ones. 

‘Hey baby, let’s go home.’ 

Penny nodded and sat up. She waited for her mom to sign her out before she stood up. When she stood up her mom place a comforting and balancing hand on her back and led her out the school doors and to the car. They Pepper was in the front and Penny got in the passenger seat. 

‘You can go back to sleep for a bit if you want, baby.’ 

Penny gladly nodded and leaned her seat back and she laid her back. 

When she woke up she heard her mom telling her in a soft voice to wake up. 

‘Come on, Pen. Let’s go upstairs and get you comfy.’ 

They got out of the car and went to the elevator in the parking garage. They went up to the penthouse and Tony was there waiting for them. Penny walked right into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back. 

‘Hey Pen, I’m sorry you feel so bad Kiddie.’ 

‘It’s ok, no one can help it.’ 

Her dad gave her a kiss on the head before looking up to his wife. Pepper walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

‘I’ll get more blankets and pillows. And your meds and heating pad and we’ll camp out in your room.’ 

Penny nodded and Pepper led her to her bedroom. Penny took comfortable sweatpants and a shirt out of her dresser and walked into her bathroom. She changed her pad and washed her face. She put on her comfy clothes and put her long brown hair into a messy bun. She walked out and her dad was putting the pillows on the bed. Her mom was setting out the right amounts of meds for her to take. Her mom handed her the medicine and vitamins and a glass of water. Penny took them quickly hoping for them to kick in soon. Then she laid down on her bed and her mom layed next to her. Her dad turned on the heating pad and laid it on her stomach. 

‘What do you want to watch honey?’ Her mom asked her. 

‘Hmmm how about Umbrella Academy.’ 

And with that FRIDAY started Umbrella Academy where Penny last left off. Her dad climbed into bed next to Penny on the side her mom wasn’t on. Penny laid her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead. Pepper rubbed her back softly. Soon enough Penny was drifting off into a painless sleep. 

When she woke up she was cuddled into her mom with her still rubbing her back. She didn’t see her dad anywhere in her room but then she smelt someone cooking in the kitchen. 

‘Hey honey, you feeling better?’ Pepper asked as she moved hair out of Penny's eye. Penny nodded and yawned. ‘That’s good, your dad is making stuffed shells tonight.’ 

‘Ya I can smell it.’ Penny said with a smile. Her mom kissed her forehead. 

‘Ya let’s go out there and see how he's doing.’ 

Penny nodded and the two girls left the bedroom behind and headed for the kitchen. When they got their they saw Tony humming lightly and dancing around the kitchen. 

‘There are my girls, my wonderful girls.’ 

‘Ohh stop it.’ 

Tony put down the pans he was holding and grabbed them both by the hand and spun them around a circle and then pulled them into his chest. They were all giggling fondly and he placed a kiss on both of their heads. 

‘Food is almost done, how about you two set the table.’ 

They nodded and began to grab the cutlery and plates. They took them to the dining table and set it all out. Then they grabbed the cups and put their respective drinks in them. Wine for the adults and apple juice for Penny. 

Then the girls sat down at their seats and Tony came in with a pan full of stuffed shells. They put their servings on their plates. Penny ate a smaller serving than usual worried that she might throw it up again later if the pain got bad again. 

‘So Pen, any crazy news?’ Her dad asked. 

‘Umm homecoming is coming up.’ 

‘Ohh are you thinking about asking anybody? Ned? That Leo boy you’ve been talking about?’ Her mom asked. 

‘Not really I was just going to go with Ned and MJ as friends.’ 

‘Good no boys yet, my heart can’t take it.’ Tony told her. Pepper slapped his arm teasingly. 

They kept talking for a bit and when her parents weren’t looking she stuffed a whole shell in her mouth. 

‘Penelope Grace Stark! Do not shove that big of bites in your mouth. You’ll choke.’ Her dad was laughing and Penny was trying not to laugh so she wouldn’t spit out her food. 

When she was done chewing she gave her mom a big cheesy smile. ‘I’m done, can I go FaceTime Ned and MJ now?’ 

‘Yes you can call your friends.’ 

Penny quickly drank the rest of her apple juice and then ran off to her room. Her parents fondly watched her run off. 

‘We raised a great kid Pep.’ 

‘Ya we did.’ 

They looked at each other and gave each other a quick kiss, before they started to clean up the dishes.


End file.
